vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny McCormick
|-|Kenny= |-|Without his hood= |-|Princess Kenny= |-|Mysterion= |-|Dead Mysterion= Summary Kenny McCormick is a 4th grade child. He was born out of his mother making a mistake at a Cthulhu cult. As a result, he is constantly resurrected. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, Princess Kenny, Mysterion Origin: South Park Gender: Male Age: 9-10 Classification: 4th-grade kid Powers and Abilities: |-|Default= Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can rematerialize out of thin air. At the end of "WTF", he came back from being blown up by a missile within a brief period of time.), Resurrection, Teleportation (via respawning), Intangibility and Flight (As a ghost), Possession, Acrobatics (As seen here), Weapon Mastery, Hammerspace, Vehicular Mastery (Can operate a mecha, as seen in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery"), Explosion Manipulation with firecrackers, Limited Memory Manipulation (Most people can't remember his deaths), Limited Biological Manipulation with a flute (Can force people to defecate themselves by playing "The Brown Noise"), Poison Manipulation with abortion pills, Dimensional Travel (Was able to escape the City of R'Lyeh by committing suicide and respawning), Probability Manipulation with his parka (Can cause people to have bad luck), Occasional user of Toon Force (Was able to cause and tank a nuke-sized explosion in a comedic fashion at the end of "Marjorine") and 4th Wall Awarness, Resistance to extreme pain (Was able to still function after losing his limbs in "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow". Willingly impaled himself on a giant spike.) |-|Stick of Truth= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3, Type 7 as a zombie), Magic, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can seduce his enemies), Energy Projection and Light Manipulation (Can fire rainbow beams), Regeneration (Low-Godly, he can regenerate from any physical injury), Death Manipulation (Can summon a Nazi Grim Reaper), Corruption (Can turn people into Nazi Zombies by biting them) |-|Fractured But Whole = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4 and 7; as Dead Mysterion), Resurrection, Healing, Explosion Manipulation and Self-Destruction (via "Cruel Fate"), Flight and Intangibility (as Dead Mysterion), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (via "Phantom Chill"), Fear Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Power Bestowal (Gave The New Kid Netherborn powers, including Necromancy, Weapon Creation, and Soul Manipulation) Attack Potency: Human level, possibly higher (He was able to easily take down a full-grown man. Consistently shown to be the strongest in his group of friends) | Small City level+ (Can trade blows with his self from the future) | Small City level+ (Comparable to Fastpass) Speed: Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to his future self) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Human Kite, who can fly out of the atmosphere within a short timeframe), Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can fight with Jimmy, who can run around the earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Human Class | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with his future self) | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with Jimmy Valmer) Durability: Human level, possibly far higher (Survived getting hit by a bus in "Probably", being blown up by a missile in "WTF", and getting hit by a meteor). Immortality, Resurrection and Regeneration make him difficult to kill. | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from the new kid and his future self) | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from Fastpass) Stamina: Fairly high (He is capable of doing a handstand for a prolonged period of time) | Likely high | Likely high Range: Melee | Around 10 meters with his abilities | Melee Standard Equipment: Guns, firecrackers, abortion pills | Bow and arrow | Explosives *'Optional Equipment:' Robot Kenny costume Intelligence: Gifted (Kenny is consistently portrayed as one of the smartest characters in the show. He commanded the armies of Heaven, and has been shown to be proficient in singing, musical instruments, origami, working around with computers, strategic video gaming, defusing explosives, and using weapons) Weaknesses: Is extremely unlucky, having his soul trapped will prevent him from reviving himself, has trouble communicating due to his coat, and it was stated that if he were to be killed by another immortal he would die permanently | He can be defeated if his balls are farted on, although it is temporary | None apparent Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Princess Kenny *'Charm: Distracts enemy and lowers his/her attack power. *'Royal Kiss: '''Kisses the enemy, somehow damaging them. *'Furry Friends: Summons a hoard of rats. *'Unicorn Stampede: '''Summons a unicorn to impale the enemy. *'Summon Death: 'Summons a Nazi version of the Grim Reaper. Mysterion *'Demonic Fury: Executes a punishing melee attack. *'Dread Rush': Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. *'Dark Whisper': Pulls a foe, deals damage, and lowers defenses. *'Cruel Fate': Sacrifices himself to damage enemies, and transforms into Dead Mysterion. Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill': Haunts a foe, chilling them with touch. *'Marked for Dead': Applies defense down onto a foe. *'Spooked': Confuses a foe with spectral terror. *'Mysterion Re-Rising': Returns to life, and heals all the allies. Key: Default '| '''Stick of Truth '| '''Fractured But Whole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Heat Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Superheroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acrobats Category:Curse Users